


i'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine

by hargrovebuckley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, they get drunk and have Feelings lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargrovebuckley/pseuds/hargrovebuckley
Summary: The AC is on blast, but sweat still slicks at Steve’s temples. The basketball shorts and crop top tee he was wearing doing nothing to really cool him off. Robin’s high waisted jeans and tank top are also doing nothing to cool her off. That’s what the three frozen margs they each have drank are for.They are bothdrunk as shit.-or; Steve and Robin get drunk one night waiting for Billy and Heather to get off from work; drunken shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	i'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'best friend' by rex orange county
> 
> honestly i just wanted a fic where steve and robin were best friends
> 
> loosely based off of how my two friends act when they get drunk lol
> 
> all mistakes are mine

The first Friday night of August finds Steve and Robin at Steve’s house, bored and sweaty, and deciding that drinking most of Mr. Harrington’s liquor cabinet was a good idea.

From where Steve was laying on the living room couch, a glass of a frozen margarita was dangling loosely from his grip. Robin was nursing her own drink, back leant against the couch from her perch on the floor, head resting on Steve’s stomach. Steve’s empty hand plays with her hair.

The AC is on blast, but sweat still slicks at Steve’s temples. The basketball shorts and crop top tee he was wearing doing nothing to really cool him off. Robin’s high waisted jeans and tank top are also doing nothing to cool her off. That’s what the three frozen margs they each have drank are for.

They are both _drunk as shit._

“You know what’s great?”

“What?”

Robin sighs, dreamily. “Having a girlfriend.”

“I had a girlfriend,” Steve slurs out. “And she was — she was _mean_ to me.”

Robin whacks his chest weakly. “She wasn’t _mean_ to you, she just broke your heart.”

Steve pouts. “Breaking my heart _is_ being mean to me!”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Robin mutters.

“But you know what?” Steve goes on like she hadn’t said anything. “You _know what_? I’ve got a boyfriend now.” He beams up at the ceiling. The ceiling gently sways back at him. “My boyfriend is _great._ I love him.”

“You guys have been together for — for five months.”

“We’ve been together for _four_ —“

“Like that’s any better!”

“—For _four months_ and three weeks and I _love_ him!”

“Steve,” Robin giggles. “Steve, Stevie, you’re so _gay_!”

“I’m bisexual,” Steve corrects her. “And you’re a lesbian.”

Robin gasps. “I _am_ a lesbian! I love being a lesbian and I love my girlfriend!”

At the top of his lungs, only for Robin and his empty house to hear, Steve shouts, “Let’s go, lesbians!”

Robin giggles at his outburst, sloshing her drink over the sides of her glass as she brings it up to her mouth for a sip. She noisily slurps up what landed on her hand.

“I wish they were here now,” Steve bemoans.

“Me too,” Robin says. “It’s a hate crime that they had to both work tonight.”

“An act of homophobia.” Steve nods sagely.

“What time issit?”

Steve looks at his watch. It takes a moment for him to focus on where the hands are pointing. “It’s… it’s seven oh — seven oh three.”

“Uggggggggggh,” Robin groans. “They got off from work at 6:30. Where are they?”

“I’m sure that they’re on their way,” Steve placates, trying to be a voice of reason. “They’ll be here soon.”

Not appeased, Robin whines, “But I want her here _noooooooow_.”

“Oh my God, you’re such a big baby.”

“But _Steve_! What if something bad happened?”

“Rob, nothing bad happened.”

“But what if it did?”

“If you keep freaking out, I’m gonna start freaking out. Do- do you want that?”

Pouting, Robin says dejectedly, “No.”

“Right,” Steve says, clapping his hands. He struggles to sit up, dislodging Robin in the process, who grumbles a complaint. “Right,” he repeats, slightly winded. “We are gonna… We are gonna make more margaritas, and we’re not gonna worry.” He hoists himself up with a grunt, and then he holds a hand out to help Robin up. She stumbles into him after he pulls her, and they both giggle.

“Come on,” Steve guides, marching to the kitchen arm-in-arm with Robin, who twirls an imaginary baton in the air. “You’re a dork, you know that?”

Robin scoffs in mock-offense. “You play Dunge- Dun- _DnD_ with Dustin and his friends all the time. You’re the dork.”

“I played it once!”

“You’ve definitely played it more than once.” Robin hops up onto the counter beside the blender.

Steve almost drops the tequila bottle while pouring it. “Okay, fine, I’ve played it more than once. But no more than five times!”

“Okay, okay!” Robin laughs. “I believe you, Stevie.”

“You better believe me,” Steve says. “Or no more margs for you.”

“ _Nooooo_ , but I love margs!”

“Then no more calling me a dork for being a fun babysitter.”

“But you are a—”

Steve starts up the blender. “La la la, can’t hear you!”

“Are you forreal?” Robin asks loudly to be heard over the noise. “Are you serious?”

Steve selects a stronger setting. “Are you saying something?”

“You’re serious! Okay, then I take it back. You’re not a nerd, you’re a child!”

Steve gasps, and stops making their drinks. “I’m a child?”

“Yup! A big, tantrum-throwing child.”

Steve’s eyes get glassy. “Well… well, you’re the worst!”

Robin’s eyes widen, and she gets off from the counter. She stands in front of Steve, arms crossed over her chest, contrasting Steve’s hands on his hips. “You’re the worst!”

“No, you are!”

“You are!”

A tear rolls down Steve’s face and his bottom lip trembles. “You are.”

Robin pauses. “Oh,” she whispers, taking in how upset Steve is. She feels her eyes well up in response. “Oh, Steve, I’m sorry. You’re not the worst.”

Steve’s arms fall to his sides and he looks at his feet. “You’re not the worst, either.”

“Steve,” Robin says. She grasps his hands in hers. “You’re my best friend.” When Steve still won’t make eye contact, she squeezes his hands hard. “Steve Harrington, you’re my best friend.”

He sniffs. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, ‘course. The best friend I’ve ever had.”

Steve gives her a wobbly smile. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, too, Robin Buckley.”

Robin wipes a tear from her face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, Robs. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Robin gushes. “You’re great and I love you and you’re such a good friend.” She throws her arms over Steve’s shoulders.

Wrapping his arms around her back, he squeezes her tight and lifts her up. She squeals in his ear. “You’re amazing and not the worst and I love you.” He puts her back down on the ground.

They embrace for a long time, drunkenly rocking back and forth. They only stop their hug fest because they’re interrupted by the front door opening, two voices and sets of footsteps heard from the main entrance.

Robin and Steve pull apart, smiles growing on their faces when they realize who’s there. They untangle from each other and scramble toward the entryway.

They find Heather holding two boxes from Marco’s Pizza, Billy shouldering both of their pool bags. The lifeguards look up when they hear the racket the two drunken friends make coming into the room.

“Hey,” Billy says, dropping the two bags at the bottom of the steps. “How are you guys— _oof_!” He grunts at the impact of Steve throwing himself at him, steadying the two of them with hands on Steve’s waist. 

“Hi, Billy,” Steve says, mouth dragging along the thin skin behind the blond’s ear. Steve feels him shiver.

“Hey, baby,” Billy greets, smile in his voice at Steve’s behavior. “Missed me?”

Nodding jerkily, Steve says, “I did.” He pulls away and presses a kiss to Billy’s lips.

Billy kisses back for a moment, before pulling away. He licks his lips. “I see the two of have broken out the tequila.” 

“We made frozen margaritas,” Steve confirms. He keeps his arms around Billy and rests his head on the blond’s shoulder. Looking at Robin, he sees her nuzzling at the top of Heather’s head, who looks fondly up at her girlfriend. The pizzas are still in Heather’s hands.

“Alright,” Billy coaxes, one hand at the small of Steve’s back; the other grabs the boxes from Heather. “Let’s go into the kitchen and eat.” He leads Steve to the kitchen, and Steve turns his head around to watch Heather guide a clingy Robin along behind them.

“Heather,” Robin slurs as they walk. “Steve is my best friend.”

“I know, baby,” Heather laughs softly, helping Robin to sit down in one of the seats at the kitchen table. Steve sits down next to her, but keeps ahold of one of Billy’s hands, not letting him get too far away.

Robin continues, “Steve’s my best friend, Billy is my friend, and you’re my girlfriend.” She tugs Heather onto her lap and pecks her on the lips.

“Okay,” Heather says affectionately, “let’s get some food in you. The _two_ of you,” she amends, looking at where Steve is playing with Billy’s fingers, occasionally bringing his hand up to his mouth to plant kisses to the back of it. Billy’s running his fingers of his other hand through Steve’s hair, and Steve eyes are closed in bliss. He opens them when Heather addresses him.

“Good,” Steve says. “Because I love pizza more than all of you.”

Billy rolls his eyes, and walks away from the table, ignoring Steve’s whine to grab them plates and slices from the top pie. He places the food in front of everyone, giving Steve his last to say, “Here you go, your one true love.” He plops down to seat on Steve’s other side.

“Thank you, babe,” Steve says, grinning at Billy. Billy can’t resist and leans over and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Anything for you.”

“And anything for pizza!” Robin chimes in, giggling into Heather’s shoulder, who’s still seated on her lap. Steve and Heather laugh along with her, Billy shaking his head and smiling.

Steve takes in the sight around him, Heather finally having moved to the seat next to Robin, both eating their slices turned toward each other. Heather occasionally brings a hand up to wipe away tomato sauce from the corner of Robin’s house, popping her thumb in her mouth afterwards. Billy, having already finished his slice, is sipping at a mug full of margarita mix, his other hand locked in Steve’s grip while Steve eats his own slice.

Steve’s here, still kinda drunk, with his best friend, his best friend’s girlfriend who’s his friend, too, and his boyfriend. And pizza and frozen margs. All of his favorite people and things together. It’s a good night.

He and Robin still wake up the next day hungover, Billy and Heather chuckling under their breath at their moaning and groaning while they cook everyone eggs and pancakes.

It’s a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hargrovebuckley.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hargrovebuckley/)


End file.
